


Who Is He

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [12]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just your average, everyday, ordinary superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is He

Who is he? What does he got that's better than mine? Who is he anyway?

If you ask Bobby Drake these questions, he'll answer you like this: "I'm Bobby Drake." "I'm sure I don't have anything better than yours." "I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero."

Except John knew the truth. Bobby was so much more than a superhero. Sure, maybe he could freeze things, and make ice out of thin air, but Bobby was so much more than his powers.

Most people never bother to look past the superhero front that he puts up to the world. They don't see the strain and worry that comes with being a superhero. All they see is a mutant who is good (though there are some that still doubt), whom they can depend on.

They don't see the exhaustion that Bobby pushes himself to everyday, so they're safe from the Brotherhood and whatever new threat that arises.

Hell, Bobby would be more than happy to never let John see it either, but John knows how to break through every defense Bobby has and he does, so he can see the real Bobby.

He loves that Bobby. The one that laughs, cries, lives, loves, and breathes with him, not for him as Bobby does everyone else.

Of course he loves the hero side of Bobby as well, he has too, it's a part of Bobby as much as his bad boy side is, but he'd much rather spend the night with human Bobby, than average, ordinary, everyday superhero Bobby. 

Even saying that it a mouthful.


End file.
